particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Badara
The history of Badara starts with the Asli, the original people of Al'Badara, until the Qedarite Migrations established a Qedarite majority on the islands. 'Ancient History (421 BCE - 1486 CE)' Classical Antiquity (421 BCE - 81 BCE) During Classical Antiquity Badara was colonized by Cildanian city states, and between 421 and 407 BCE the Cildanian city-states and the local tribes were conquered by Qart Qildar. Badara thus became the first province of the Cildanian Hegemony, remaining under Cildanian rule for four hundred years and becoming fully Cildanianized in language, culture, and customs, although proto-Majatran tribes continued to inhabit the south of the islands. In 81 BCE the Jelbo-Tukaric Migrations struck a humiliating blow against the sea-centered Hegemony when the Jelbo-Tukaric tribes defeated the Cildanian navy and conquered the Badaran islands. Under Jelbo-Tukaric rule the proto-Majatrans expanded from their original stronghold in South Badara and North Kafuristan, owing to the fact that the conquering Jelbo-Tukarics employed the proto-Majatran language in the territories they conquered. 'Medieval History (1186 - 1486)' Ahmadi state of Badara (1186 - 1234) In 1186 CE a new religion was founded in Barmenia by prophet Ahmad, Ahmadism. Fleeing from the persecution of the local tribes, Ahmad and a number of his followers, guided by a vision, took refuge in Sumilkando in Al'Badara, while leaving his brother in charge of the emerging Barmenian state. After marrying his daughter to a local Sumilkando leader, Ahmad initiated a campaign of conversion and conquest that by 1228 brought the entire Badaran islands under his rule, establishing Badara as the second Ahmadi state in addition to Barmenia. Having unified Badara and with much of Barmenia securely under Ahmad's brother, Ahmad initiated a joint Barmenian and Badaran invasion of Kafuristan in 1229. Bunjaminid Caliphate (1234 - 1437) Four years later Ahmad died in Kafuristan, leading to a succession dispute between Ahmad's brother Bunjamín and the Sultan of Sumilkando, Ahmad's son in law. Taking taking advantage of the divisions among the Badaran tribes, Bunjamín convened a Kurultai (Shura) in 1234 that proclaimed him the Caliph (Successor) of Ahmad, thus founding the Ahmadi Caliphate. The Sumilkando Sultans rejected the validity of the Kurultai, but after a failed revolt the Badaran islands were forced to recognize the Bunjaminid Caliphate. Under the Caliphate, Ahmadism spread to become the largest religion in Badara, and after an initial period during which the Jelbic conquerors tried to impose Classical Brmek as the primary language of the peoples they conquered, sometimes by force, the Majatran language and identity experienced a revival towards the end of the Caliphate, with the replacement of Classical Brmek with Majatran as the language of culture. Although Majatrans adopted the religion of their conquerors, over the centuries they worked to protect and revive their distinctive language and culture, a process known as Majatranization, in which Jelbics and Turjaks eagerly participated. Majalid Caliphate (1437 - 1486) In 1437 Caliph Azi Bunjamín initiated an invasion of Cildania, after having conquered the entire Barmenian territory, however the invasion failed, weakening the credibility and central authority of the Caliph. When Azi Bunjamín died in 1486, the House of Al-Majali, descended from the Sumilkando Sultans and thus from Prophet Ahmad himself, used the weakening of the Caliphate as a pretext for the revival of their dormant claim to the Caliphate. A Kurultai was called and granted the Caliphate to the Majalis, thus cementing the Israi-Abadi split, with the former continuing their allegiance to the Caliph in Barmenia and the latter accepting the new Majalid Caliphs. The Majalis managed to secure both Kafuristan and Badara, establishing the Majalid Caliphate. However Majalid rule was tenuous, as both Badara and Kafuristan were politically fractured. During the latter years of the Caliphate, the Banu Qanzar, led by a local Kafuri warlord named Karim Ibn Bener Al Qanzar, expanded its rule over much of Solentia, and Karim's descendants established the Empire of Quanzar after the fall of the Caliphate. When the Majalis proclaimed their own Caliphate in 1486, the Qanzars proclaimed their allegiance to the Barmenian line, and used this as a pretext to expand their rule into Kafuristan, which they conquered by the end of the 17th century. With the loss of their stronghold, the Majalis subsequently lost their political authority as well, and the Majalid Caliphate collapsed. 'Mu'tasim Sultanate (1676 - 1882)' With the collapse of the Majali Caliphate, five warring emirates emerged in the islands, until they were united by Emir Azahari of Sumilkando, who established the Mu'tasim Sultanate' '''in 1676. His dynasty often raided the mainland for non-Ahmadi slaves. The Sultanate's highly authoritarian system held power for several centuries, doing little to develop the country. Al'Badara developed a strong seagoing tradition, however, with merchants voyaging as far afield as Malivia. The early period of the Sultanate saw a flowering of science, including the discovery of algebra and the telescope, but stagnation set in by the 18th century and the Sultanate became increasingly poor and isolated. 'Badara Protectorate (1882 - 1906) :For the full article, see Badara Protectorate. The Badara Protectorate ('''Badarenprotektorat) was an unofficial holding of the ''Dundorf Reich'' (Empire of Dundorf, sometimes referred to as the Kaiserreich) founded in the year 1882. The country was given "protectorate" status with the Sultan ruling as a puppet under the advisement from Dundorfian military and colonial advisors of the Kolonialer Beratender Rat (Colonial Advisory Council). In 1902, a series of local rebellions began following the passage of several laws that were perceived to threaten Islam by the Dundorfian-backed Sultan. These series of small rebellions persisted almost unabated for nearly 22 years. Dundorf was eventually reevaulated its imperial goals, especially its "hands-on" role, and Al'Badara became a Dundorf "dominion" with a large amount of autonomy. During the First Dundorfian Civil War in the 1920s, the Al'Badaran Sultan assumed even more direct control over the country. In 1928, massive protests of the broke out across Al'Badara with the new Sultan as its rallying point. The last Dundorfian soldiers left for their homeland shortly thereafter. Their exit would see a restoration of the absolute monarchy under the Sultan as seen in previous times. Sultanate as constitutional monarchy (1906 - 1975) In 1906, Michelle Aflaq established the Al'Badara democracy league to campaign underground for an end to the Sultan's absolute monarchy. Her movement, with its demands for democracy, an opening of the country's borders, and equality of the sexes, gained increasing popularity. The Sultan oppressed the movement. When Sultan Reza tried in 1975 to take control of the mosques and end religious leaders' independence, the religious leaders (ulama) joined with the secular democracy movement to campaign against him. The result was the fall of Reza. He was replaced by his cousin, who became Sultan Khalil, but by the terms of the peace he was allowed to act only as a constitutional monarch. Modern History (2095 - 2400) The Constitutional Sultanate (2095 - 2143) In 2095, the country became a Constitutional Monarchy, with the Sultan as the head of state and an elected Head of Government. The Sultan acted as more of a ceremonial position, as power had been transfered to the Majelis, an elected parliament. By law, the Sultanate became a democratic state, with no special privileges for the monarchy, the Muslim faith or any of the feudal relics. Men and women are guaranteed equality under the constitution, which also protected freedom of religion. The Caliph and the Elective Sultanate (2143 - 2159) In 2143, After being named the Caliph of all Islam, the Sultan stepped down as head of state, and the position was replaced by elected Head of States. The head of states in this period were elected Sultans, this making the country an elective monarchy. The United Majatran Republic (2159 - 2170) In 2159, Al'Bandara became a Republic by means of a series of Constitutional Reforms that were passed in March 2159. The reforms changed the title of Sultan to Voice of the People, changed the countries name, and the flag. A year later, the national anthem was changed also, due to its references to the old sultanate. The new anthem was written by a member of the Ishtirakiya Party, and made to present national Unity with no favoritism. The republic was part of the larger United Majatran Republic comprising of both Al'Badara and Kafuristan. Al'Badaran Civil War (2170 - 2213) Since the creation of the Elective Sultanate, Al'Badara has had to deal with the the Al'badaran Unionists (Patriotic Bloc)'s terrorist actions. Their blend of extremist actions and populist politics have led to the nation's current state. The Patriotic Bloc had a large ressurgence of power in the late 2170s, and since it's surge in power, a large shift in the nation has been occuring. In October 2182, the Unionsts resumed their extremist stylings after a long dormance, and stormed the Grand Majelis under the justification that the Majelis was planning to crack down on Unionists. Between 2183 and 2185, several parties withdrew from the Cabinet due to dissagreements with parties symathetic towards the Unionists and de-nationalization, leaving 6 of the 12 ministries and the Grand Vizer (Head of Government) positions vacant. The Al'badaran Unionists formed their own unrecognized government, The Royal Union Of Agundi, the Ba'ath Party and the Majatran Popular Front have formed the Gharki Soviet, and the Union of Progressive Ulama, the Democratic Reformist Party, the Conservative Party, and the Socialist Party remained loyal to the United Majatran Republic of Al'Badara. The Ishtirakiya Party was torn between the Gharki Soviet and the United Republic, thus causing them to be an important swing vote in cabinet proposals. In the wake of the turmoil, the capital was moved from Dar al Badara, Gharki to Vashti, Sumilkando. A small civil war was fought, and the republic slowly returned to its former state, but the Ba'ath Party, the Majatran Popular Front, and the Union of Progressive Ulama were dissolved in the wake, leaving the country to fall into Unionist hands. With unionist control, the capital was moved to Abu Yacub, Algundi (Former centre of the Royal Union of Algundi) and many rightist laws were put into place. Second Sultanate (2213 - 2269) In 2213, a Bill was passed that re-named the Head of State (then Voice of the People) to Sultan. Due to a majority of the Pro-Republican parties dissolving at the end of the civil war, the bill passed with an approximate 6:1 majority. The Socialist Party's Robert Taylor was the elected sultan for many years until he was succeeded by Democratic Socialist Party leader Adamah Refa'el. Refa'el suspended elections and for over 40 years ruled the nation as its sultan. Despite being a hereditary ruler, Refa'el continued to call the nation a United Majatran Republic. Socialist Republic (2269 - 2293) In 2269 Sultan Refa'el died and leadership was transfered to his son in May 2269. Adamah Refa'el Yitzhak-Hemmid transformed the nation to a militaristic-stalinist nation, called the "Socialist Republic of Al'Badara". Ali Nasser of the then dissolved Ishtirakiya Party wished to return the nation to its roots and reformed the Ishtirakiya Party. The party was successful and took 48% of the seats in their first elections back. Second United Majatran Republic (2293 - 2336) In 2293 Ali Nasser was able to win the office of President-General of the Socialist Republic. He ran on the principles of leftist Pan-Majatraism that his party was founded upon over 100 years earlier. By his second term he had transformed the nation into the United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara. Unlike the first UMR, the second was unsucsessful in creating ties with Kafuristan due to a Deltarian invasion of Kafuristan. Bloodless Coup (2336 - 2340) In April 2336, the Ishtirakiya Party launched a Bloodless coup. The Coup caused the Revolutionary Socialist, Democratic Socialist, and Libertarian Parties all to dissolve, leaving the Ishtirakiya Party the only party with any representation in the legislature. Emergency elections were held a month later and the IP received all 750 of the seats, as well as Mohammad Najibullah, "The man behind the coup", being placed in the office of Grand Vizer. The Ishtirakiya government ushered in key changes including the establishment of Islam as the voluntary national religion, the dissolving of the military, and the abolishment of many private institutions. There were several thousand who opposed the coup however, and they formed the National-Fascist Party of Al'Badara. The NFPA has outrightly called IP leaders criminals and are a major suspect in the killings of Defense Minister and Former Grand Vizer Muhammad az-Zentani. Fall of the Ishtirakiya Party (2340 - 2355) Elections were held and the anti-Ishtirakiyan Majatra'aln Party came out on tip, with the ETA in second and the Istirakiyans third. The Majtra'aln Party became a major player in politics in the 2340s as the Ishtirakiya Party's health and electoral viability rapidly deteriorated. In January 2355 the Ishtirakiya Party disbanded, leaving the Majatra'alns to lead the nation. The Rise of the New Alliances (2355 - 2370) With the decline of the Majatra'aln Party, two alliances grew to replace it. One was the Socialist Alliance of the Radicals/Neosocialists, with the other being a Right-liberal alliance of the Freedom, Centrists, Labour Parties. The Socialist Alliance held power for some ten years and, for a time, it seemed there would be no change in governance for the foreseeable future. However, with growing splits within the cabinet and an inability to gain a majority government, the Socialists called an early election in 2370, in which the position of Grand Vizar was won by the Freedom Party, with the backing of the Centrists and, furthermore, the Right-liberal coalition gaining a slim majority, and enabling government from the Right for the first time in more than a decade. The Dictatorship of the Proletariat (2370 - 2400) People soon realized that capitalism is not a honest and fair system, which later became a reason for the collapse of the Liberal coalition and another rise of the Socialists, although this time without Neosocialist party. The Radical party, United Socialist Labor Party and People's Mujaheddin won a landslide victory that brought them over 2/3 majority. Sadly, the USLP later became defunct which resulted in 100% majority of the Radical party and People's Mujaheddin in the following elections. Many changes occurred in this era, including the changing of the flag, renaming the Head of the State, as well as Head of the Government and reducing the Head of the State's authorizations and bringing the economy closer to the one of central planning. Loss of History (2400 - 2646) Between the 2400s and the 2646s very little Badaran history was recorded as the those centuries were a time of turmoil with very few long-lasting governments, if any. The Badaran Historical Society has been working to fill in this wide gap, but for now this era is largely unknown.2 eras of democracy were ended by communists, Proto-History (2600 - 4069) The Rise of the Saiserists (2646 - 2651) In the year 2646, a political entity by the name of the Saiserist Consortium was born within Al'Badara. At the time the nation was in a mass transitional period as one of the only political parties within Al'Badara had recently dissolved. Seeking allies within the only remaining political party, the SC soon rose to prominence bringing the nation under the control of the Saiser Konstantine, the dictator of Hutori and leader of the New World Order. The SC soon became the only political party in Al'Badara and ruled the nation with an iron fist. The Bolshevik Revolution (2651 - 2657) The National Bolshevik Aryan Labor Party was formed in 2651, only a few years after the Saiserists had taken control of the nation. Led by the infamous Hector von Godwin III, IngSoc quickly wrestled control of the nation from the Saiserists. Many a clash was fought as IngSoc turned the nation into the dreaded United Soviet Socialist Reich, but in the end a peace between the two sides was made. In return for loyalty to the NWO, Al'Badara would remain under control of the Bolsheviks. Barely months after this issue was resolved, the end of the Bolsheviks rule began. The Cold World Party was founded in 2654, and styled itself a terrorist organization combating the rule of the Bolsheviks and the Saiserists. The Revolt and Fall of Dar al Salam, and the Badaran Bomb Scare were only two of the many terrorist attacks that were launched under the guidance of the CWP. At first, the Reich's government managed to keep the group under control, but this did not last for long. In 2657, the CWP overthrew the Bolsheviks and took control of the government Revival of the Majatran Republic of Al'Badara (2657 - 2670) Soon after the fall of the Bolsheviks, many political parties sprouted around the CWP. Only two would have any impact on Al'Badara's future. The first was the White Jasmine Party later renamed the Welfare and Justice Party. Very close in ideology with the CWP, the WJP was quickly introduce to the government and would be a major player in Badara's Legislative Assembly. The second was the Militant Revolutionary Gay Army, which secrelty supported the NWO. In 2667, the CWP and WJP has secured a Super-Majority in Al'Badara and re-established the Majatran Republic of Al'Badara. The MRGA was notably, against this bill. The Proxy War (2670 - 2694) The Proxy War began in the 2670's, as an internal dispute between the MRGA and the Badaran government. It soon escalated to turn into an international conflict with both of the original sides turned into proxys for international organizations intent on destroying one another. The Jeltarian Empire under the premise of the Trade Federation used the Badaran government as an excuse to fight the NWO which in turn used the MRGA as an ecxuse to fight the Jeltarians. When the Badaran legislature refused to give up its sovereignty to the Trade Federation, the Jeltarian Empire withdrew its forces turning the war into a massacre. The MRGA was put into power and the CWP was forced to dissolve. Officially the people supported the WJP, but it was not until the fall of the NWO that this government was recognized. The Reconstruction With the fall of the NWO, and in turn the MRGA, Al'Badara was politically shaken, but finally free. The WJP led the government for many years, helping to return Al'Badara to its pre-war status. The WJP's government lasted for a little more than a decade, at which time the WJP dissolved due to internal issues. The Restoration of the Sultanate (2694 - 2710) Upon the dissolution of the WJP, former members of the CWP resurrected their party with a number of key differences. The first and most important was the need to restore the Badaran Sultunate. The years leading up to the 2694 elections were full of conflict for Al'Badara. An Islamic political party called the Hanakh sprouted up and put its full force behind the CWP in an effort to restore the Sultanate as well as the influence of the Church in the land. Tory was the one force keeping this from becoming a reality. However, in a move that shocked the entire nation, tory disbanded the day after the elections, leaving the Hanakh and the CWP with a super-majority. Establishment of the United Badaran Emirates After Amina I took the throne, the Hanakh decided to disband turning from a political party, to a national organization. This move left the CWP in complete control of the nation. For a few years, the CWP led an unstable government issuing multiple contradicting reforms. However, after a great deal of discussion and debate amongst the leaders of the CWP, it was decided that Al'Badara would no longer be a Sultanate. Instead, the provinces of Al'Badara would turn into Emirates, each controlled by a royal House. The Islamic Church established itself in Dar al Badara, and Islam became, once more, the official state religion of Al'Badara. Sheik Amina Al-Majali was crowned the Emir of Sumilkando, and the 'President' of Al'Badara. The remaining sheiks approved, and Al'Badara finally adopted a stable government. United Badaran Emirates (2710 - 2810) Under the rule of Sheik Amina Al-Majali, life in Al'Badara became quite relaxed, the economy was righting itself, and Al'Badara had begun to emerge onto the international scene. For more than a decade, Amina ruled Al'Badara, until the year of 2710, when she fell victim to breast cancer. After a few years of turmoil with the unexpected landslide election win by the Anarchists, Amina's son, Sulayman Al-Majali ascended to the throne. Republic of Badara (2810 - 2850) The passage of the Republic of Badara Act by the Majlis al Shura in 2810 marked the re-birth of Badara as a stable, democratic republic. The establishment of the Republic as a "secular" nation is a recognition of the nation's secular culture, and major government reforms pushed through by the Act further embraces secularism. In the next five years - referred to by some as the "Great Reform" - major reforms to social and economic policies were enacted with popular support by the Liberal Democrats. Second United Badaran Emirates (2850 - 2863) In 2850 the Majilis Al-Sha’ab passed a bill that reinstated the United Badaran Emirates. The UBE remained a federal parliamentary republic with the First Sheikh as the UBE's Head of State and the Grand Vizier as the Head of Government. The Majilis Al-Sha'ab introduced Islam as Badara's state religion ending 40 years of secularism. This was made possible through the great effords of Grand Vizier Yussuf Wazira of the Islamic Revolutionary People's Party, who acted as Grand Vizier for 13 years. The Union of Socialist Sultanates (2863) (soon!) The Union of Socialist Republics (3319-3367) In July 3319, Badaran elections resulted in a Revolutionary Imperial Communist Society (RICS) victory, with their candidate for Leader and Guide of the Revolution (head of state), Jalal al-e-Ahmad, successful. The RICS also won just shy of a majority of the seats in the legislature. During the next two years, radical reforms were implemented, targeting religion and the free market. Civil rights were restricted, and al'Badara moved into isolationism after withdrawing from many treaties. In February 3321, the Union of Socialist Sultantes was founded, replacing the United Badaran Governates. Jalalism outlived even the long lived leader and remains a highly influential ideology especially in Majatra. Democratic Socialist Republic of Badara (3367 - 3556) : Main article: History of the Democratic Socialist Republic of Badara The Democratic Socialist Republic of Badara was established in August 3367, with a new constitutional system wherein the head of state was shared between two people, the Eternal Guide of the Vanguard Revolution & the Badaran State, Jalal al-e-Ahmad, and the elected General Secretary. There was a few cosmetic changes, such as, most prominently, a name change, and also a renaming of the legislature. The flag was also replaced. It was hoped that the foundation of this new nation would usher in an era of greater peace and stability. Ahmadi Sultanate (3556-3569) After some years of anarchy, the Caliph of Kafuristan brought Badara unde his rule, proclaiming it a Republic. Political chaos continued for some years till 3566 when after several governments, the Badaran People's Movement (HSB) led by noted author Yasser Qahtani came to power. The monarchy was retained as a constitutional one but the HSB turned the political system into an authoritarian one, espousing nationalism and socialist economic policies. The Qahtani family entrenched itself in power, with many members saving in Cabinet and other government posts. The HSB was largely unsympathetic to the monarchy and after the Caliphate collapsed in 3569, Yasser Qahtani swiftly declared the country a Republic once more. Majatran Republic of Badara (3570 - 4069) In 3569 a new Constitution was passed, creating a presidential republic. Contemporary Age (4069) The Union of Badara (4069 - 4246) After being an islamic emirate, in June 4069, the arrival and fundation of the National Atheist Party changed the history and the laws to an antagonic atheist republic where the religion has no power. The Revolutionary Federated Socialist Republic Of Badara (4246 - 4275) In 4246, the Democratic Communist Party Of Badara, otherwise known as al-Aitihad, (Union in Luthorian) took power from the government of the Leader Of Mankind Party, and established the Revolutionary Federated Socialist Republic Of Badara, a Federated Metzist-Leonidist Multi-Party Socialist State. Directly following, the Leader Of Mankind Party, rebranded as the United Conservative Forces, and backed by the Badaran Conservative Union, launched a counter-revolutionary attack on government forces, initiating the Badaran Civil War. The war would last 41 years from 4246-4287, and cost around 400,000 lives. The Democratic Communist Party, rebranded as the Communist Party Of The Revolutionary Union due to its membership of the Union Of Revolutionary Socialist Republics General Assembly, carried out a series of Socialist policies, such as seizing private capital, and creating a centrally planned economy. The People's Republic Of Badara (4275 - 4391) After the death of the Communist Party Of The Revolutionary Union's founder, Abdul Amari, in October 4275, Usama Safar became the new Delegate Leader of the Republic. Safar founded the People's Republic Of Badara in April 4280, creating a more Unitary system with a One-Party United Front, known as the Badaran Revolutionary Front, having a monopoly on the government. The Communist Party Of The Revolutionary Union, upon the founding of the People's Republic, rebranded again to become the People's Party Of Badara and allied itself with the Ahmadi Socialist Party in the new United Front. Socialist Communes of Badara (4391 - 4393) With the arrival of the totalitarian communist party, Almuatinin Min Ealim, to the Parliament, and their first win of elections, a totalitarian communist regime was established in 4391. Malak Fadi is the Proletarian Dictator (or simply Dictator) of Badara. Soon after this, a Cildanian capitalist party made two bills sanctioning Badara and Dundorf because of having a totalitarian communist regime. Malak Fadi immediately said publicly that Badara wasn't yet totalitarian and that the government was provisional. He was in the Parliament of Cildania discussing this, alongside Dundorf and threatened Cildania that if they sanction Badara for this unjustified reason, they would declare war. Badara established an alliance and good foreign relations with Dundorf because of this conflict. Peace was declared and the sanction retired when a new government came to Badara, a federal and democratic one, which would stop the socialist regime in April 4393, with the dissolution of the totalitarian communist party. Socialist Republic of Badara (4423) The rise of the New Tyranist Party started with the fall of the UAE. The New Tyranist Party found itself as the sole viable party of Badara. With the turn of the 4420s, the New Tyranist Party held full power over the legislature, and became establishing an aggressive communist regime. By 4423, Badara became the Socialist Republic of Badara, however, was met by the reappearance of the UAE, albeit with the New Tyranist Party on top. With new parties rising up and the old ones getting less support and finally giving up, the Ahmadi Republic of Badara would start. Second Socialist Republic of Badara (4627) With the Socialist Revolutionary Party winning the elections in 4626, and being left alone in the nation, the communist party would start its plan to transform Badara into what Sarif considered to be a long-lasting and successful communist regime. The Socialist Republic of Badara would be restored, for the second time.Category:Badara Category:History of Badara